Broken
by Sickofit11
Summary: She was smart enough to realize that by herself she was weak, even though she was stronger than any other werewolf. She needed a team and she finally found it. Now, it was time to make friends. Isaac/OC, Scott/Allison and others.
1. Chapter 1

Somehow, I ended up writing Teen Wolf fanfiction instead of studying for my test. oh, well :)

I've been waiting a long time to post this one, I really have big plans for it.

So, let me just say a few things. First of all, I know season 3 ended a long time ago (by the way, what a season, huh?), but I've been writing this piece from the first episodes, so it's _really _different from the storyline from the show - there is no Darach in here. Second, I've been trying to concentrate on Isaac more than on anyone else, because.. well, he's my favourite and it's really a challenge to write about him.

Third, it kind of began with my other story about Isaac - _He will._ It's not a sequel, it's just my inspiration.

And last, but not least, there are new characters in here, hope you'll love them just like I do.

So, let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Who the hell is she?"**

He didn't understand why Scott insisted getting to school by his motorcycle. Being a werewolf gave him strength _and _speed. That's exactly why Isaac preferred a good walk through the woods… ok, maybe calling it a 'walk' an exaggeration.

Isaac smiled when he heard from far away the noises from Stiles' jeep. That piece of metal should have been thrown away long time ago, but who's he to say something. He was _walking_ to school anyway.

He hasn't seen his friends for more than a week. It has been a year since his father's death…actually, murder. He never thought good things about his father, but the pressure…he somehow couldn't take it. Something snapped inside of him. He didn't know why, but he ran away. It was unbearable – the looks, the whispers … he needed a little break. So he made himself one.

He wandered around Beacon Hills, not showing himself to people. Losing Erica, too, didn't really help the matter. But now it was time to get back. They were people that expected it and he wasn't going to let them down.

"You can't be serious! Are you really just going to sit and wait?! And what if he makes a move, what if..?"

Isaac almost started laughing. Stiles was his old self, like a junkie on hyper drive. He sometimes didn't understand him, but he _felt_ his kindness, as strange as that sounds.

"Yes, Stiles, that's exactly what I'm going to do! We can't predict any move Deucalion makes, so I'm not going to get myself killed…at least not too soon than it should be!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that you're quite the pessimist, Scott?" asked Isaac, approaching them from behind.

"Isaac!" exclaimed both of them.

Scott and Stiles saw the all known smirk that could belong only to Isaac.

* * *

Isaac took off his headphones and sat at his usual place in class. It was the last period before lunch – English. In which, of course, he needed to be more serious. Miss Jennifer wasn't one to fool, like he usually did with Coach Finstock. Just as the bell has rang, a lot of students came into classrooms. That's why he loved coming in a little earlier than everyone. Being pushed through small doors to get to a class he didn't really wanted to be in … not his style. Fuck logic, as they say.

He smelled Scott and Stiles a little while ago, as they took their own seats.

_And then it happened. _

He felt something… something different. It wasn't entirely a smell, but it totally was something that caught his attention. He felt like something was pressuring him, that kind of pressure when you have a lot of secrets and you don't dare to say a single word to anyone else other than to yourself.

Suddenly, he was suffocating. He lifted his eyes, trying to find that _someone_ that made him feel so useless. He never felt someone's pain or secrets so intense.

A pair of green eyes caught his attention. Isaac followed with his eyes the girl, frowning. He never saw her.

She was a not so tall girl, dressed in a simple tank and jeans, both black, which made her long red hair look like it was on fire. Green eyes, black make up and full lips, forming a barely visible smirk. She surely wasn't one of the typical girls in his school.

He turned his head after her and waited for his gut feeling to disappear, but it didn't happen. Quite the contrary…the moment she turned her head and looked at him with her big eyes, he couldn't hold the eye contact.

Now he knows.

She was one of them.

_A werewolf. _

"Who the hell is she?" he whispered, barely audible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**"Get-lost girl"**

"Why haven't you told me?"

The moment Miss Jennifer let the class go, Isaac turned to Scott, who was sitting behind him. Scott zipped his bag and looked at Isaac, confused.

"Tell you what, exactly?" he asked, frowning and started walking.

Isaac stopped him, by grabbing his arm. Scott turned to him and waited. He saw that Isaac was following someone with his eyes.

"About her," he answered.

"About who? 'Get-lost' girl?"

This time, Isaac let go of Scott's arm and turned to Stiles, who caught the last part of their conversation.

"Get-lost…girl? What?" he asked, totally confused.

"Oh, right, you don't know her… well, let us show you something. It's going to be interesting," said Stiles and pushed them both to the exit.

* * *

"You two," stopped Stiles 2 freshmen "I'll give you 10 bucks each if you go ask out…" he stopped, looking around for someone. When he found the redhead, he just said "…thaaaaat girl."

"What is he doing?" asked Isaac, addressing Scott, who was obviously amused by Stiles.

He laughed softly. "That's just Stiles and his way to prove a point," answered Scott.

"Now, dear Isaac, look and listen," said Stiles and the three of them sat at a spare table.

One of the freshmen approached the redhead girl, who was sitting by herself at a table, reading a book. Isaac tried to concentrate – he needed to hear what was going on at her table. It was difficult, every time he looked at her, he had that … feeling and it wasn't easy.

"I'm sorry… Hi, I'm George. I would like to ask you if you'd want to go out with me, maybe go to a …" Isaac heard how the first guy tried to impress her, but by the look on her face, it wasn't really working.

"Listen… George, is it? Get lost, would you?" she answered, and Isaac almost laughed.

"You hear it, don't you?" asked Stiles and smiled, content. Isaac nodded his head, smiling. "Double two," added Stiles.

After about 5 minutes, the second guy approached her.

"Hey, girl. I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with me and…" again, she hasn't let him finish his invitation.

"Again? Get lost," she said, not even taking her eyes off the book.

This time, Isaac laughed. '_She's tough' _

"Now you see what we mean by calling her the 'get lost' girl?" asked Stiles and opened his water bottle.

"While I see that I've missed really interesting moments in the time I wasn't here, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to know about her," he said and saw how Scott and Stiles, who was drinking, looked at him confused.

"She's a werewolf," he said. "Why haven't you told me about that?"

The spilled water from Stiles mouth and Scott's shocked expression was enough for Isaac to understand that they had no clue.

Well that was interesting…

* * *

She hated bright lights. She _actually _hated the sun – it made her feel weak. She's never ready to face the morning and open her eyes. Of course, she tells herself that it's because of the bright light and the continuous life of lies she was living in, but she knew the exact reason – she hated the memories that brought the sun light. Even though the dark contained most of her suffered pain, she liked it. Plain and simple – because it was real and it made her stronger. It made her who she was.

With the rising sun came the lies, the pretending – and the feeling that her whole life she lived in hate and ignorance, being part of someone's plan of becoming strong and powerful without her even knowing. That's the feeling she hated, just as much as she hated _that_ person.

But she was a fighter and she _will _fight back. The moment she understood what was her role in his life, she rebelled. She wasn't going to be used for someone's maniacal wishes and plans. No, sir, not anymore. She'll fight and yes, she'll kill him. Rip his throat with her teeth, just for the pleasure of it. For all deaths she saw, for all the suffering, running and fear of dying herself.

She'll do it.

* * *

Isaac saw how she put her sunglasses on and started walking. It seemed she was on foot, just like him, which was convenient if he was going to follow her.

He watched her attentively. She was weird – and not only her nickname and attitude. Of course, those were weird too. He noticed that in one day, she got asked out a lot, and not only by the two guys that Stiles paid. She was always surrounded by someone, but she never looked at them twice. It was like she had something more important on her mind. Which explained the pressure he felt everytime he looked at her. Those feelings weren't unusual for him, he perceived people better than other werewolves, he now knew. He just didn't have a clue why.

Trying not to be seen by her, he continued walking after her, remembering the shock on Scott's and Stiles faces when he said the she was a werewolf.

* * *

_"She's a werewolf," he said. "Why haven't you told me about that?"_

_The spilled water from Stiles' mouth and Scott's shocked expression was enough for Isaac to understand that they had no clue. _

_"WHAT?!" jumped Stiles from his place. _

_Scott looked shocked at both of them and then noticed that the whole cafeteria was looking at them. Turning a little to his friend, he grabbed his arm and made him sit back. _

_"No, she's not," he argued after a little while, when everyone got back to their food. "I would have felt her, Isaac."_

_Isaac arched a brow at him._

_"What's the point for me to lie? I told you the truth…I felt her, I'm not kidding."_

_"That's impossible," said Scott, frowning. _

_He didn't understand anything. They had enough problems as it was. Now a new werewolf…which only Isaac feels? _

_"Maybe you just felt Scott or somebody else, that's why…" started telling his suspicions Stiles. _

_"Nope, I'm sure it was her. Also, there was that … feeling I had when I looked at her; I don't know how to explain it…"_

_"Maybe you just fell in love," laughed shortly Stiles. _

_Both Isaac and Scott looked at him. _

_"Ok, ok, I'm shutting up now," he said, annoyed. _

_"I have no idea what's going on in this town anymore," said Scott. _

_Only in that moment Isaac understood how tired was actually feeling Scott. It wasn't easy for anyone, they were all walking on the edge of a knife – an Alpha pack on their tails wasn't a very pleasant thing to experience. Nobody knew who's going to be next. _

_"I'm going to follow her after school. I'm sure she's a werewolf. And I need to see why I'm so…nevermind. I'll follow her."_

_Scott nodded._

* * *

She walked to her house. She noticed Isaac Lahey after she stopped at the market to get some juice. Why was he following her?

'_He can't know who I am' _she thought, but she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He just got back to school, after 2 weeks of absence. She knew all about him, but today was the first day she actually saw him. The problem was that he was following her and she didn't like it. Nobody needed to know who she is. At least, not now.

_'He's good' _she thought, after the fourth glance she threw back and if she didn't know he was after her, she wouldn't have seen him. But it needed to stop; he was starting to annoy her.

She turned to him abruptly. Even though it startled him, he didn't show anything on his face and continued walking, pretending he's not after her. She smirked. The moment he was near her, she stopped him, by putting a hand on his stomach. She felt his muscles tense, but he stopped and looked at her surprised.

Her smirk didn't leave her face and with her other hand she took the dark glasses off her eyes and looked at him with her big green eyes, arching an eyebrow.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

It was obvious she wasn't scared. She had an expression that just screamed 'I know what you did'.

Isaac tried his best not to take out his claws. He had no idea who she is. She could be an alpha, too. The fact that she was a werewolf wasn't a suspicion anymore. She was, and a strong one. But why Scott hasn't felt anything? Maybe it was some kind of a wicked surprise by Deucalion. He didn't know, but he did know that he needed to be really careful.

"Eeeh, I'm not," said Isaac, pretending to be confused.

"Sure you aren't," she laughed with sarcasm in her voice.

"Listen, I was just going home. You know, we go to same school, so it's possible that we go home the same road, isn't it? And, by the way…aren't you in my English class?" he asked, trying his best to change the subject.

The girl let her hand fall and smiled – a really disturbing smile for Isaac. It was like she knew he was lying, but was letting it go.

"I am," she answered and then just continued walking.

Isaac stood there, shocked for a few seconds.

"What's your name?" he shouted after her.

She turned around, walking backwards.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the 'get-lost' girl," she answered, smiling widely.

"I meant your real name," he explained.

She still walked backwards, but he saw that she slowed down a little.

"Leyla. Leyla Manderson."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Secret identity"**

_"C'mon, baby, let's go."_

_Leyla smiled at her dog, who, the minute she started talking to him, jumped around her, visibly happy. _

_"I know, I know, you're being here all by yourself, but I can't do anything," she continued talking to him, while putting his leash on. "And, you're actually going to help me today, Beck. We're going to see someone I need to talk to and you're going to be my cover."_

_Beck barked a few times, but he really didn't care where Leyla was taking him, as long as it was outside. The German shepherd started running in circles the minute he got out of the door. _

_"Don't be so happy, Beck," she smiled at him, "we're going to the vet," she smirked and the shepherd stopped, looking at her, miserable. _

_"Oh, not so ecstatic now, aren't you?" she laughed and made him get into her car._

* * *

_"Is anybody here?" asked Leyla, entering the veterinary clinic. _

_"One second," came an answer. _

_It was the voice of a man and she supposed it belonged to Dr. Deaton. Leyla inhaled loudly and prepared herself. She needed to be as much convincing as she could be, because it was important that Dr. Deaton was on her side when things will get ugly. And they will - __**that**__ Leyla knew for sure. She probably should leave her 'tough girl' attitude outside, she was sure it's not going to work here. _

_"What can I help you with?" _

_Leyla took her eyes off different posters that were on the wall and made a few steps towards the man that appeared in the room. _

_"You're Dr. Deaton?" she asked. _

_"Yes, I am. Do you have some problems with your dog?" he asked and looked at her._

_"Not that I know of," she answered and smiled. _

_The man looked at her confused, but his expression very soon changed. He realized she was here to see him and certainly not for her dog. It was about his other job. But who was she? And what did she need?_

_"And why are you here, then?" he asked, calmly. _

_He knew she can't hurt him, even if she really wanted and it didn't matter how strong she was. _

_"My name is Leyla, Dr. Deaton. I'm Ryan's sister, I'm sure you heard of me and also I'm sure you know why I'm here," she said to him. _

_He almost smiled at her blunt answer, but restrained himself. He still didn't know anything about her. Wait… did she say Ryan?_

_"If your dog is fine, I don't," he said, still denying he did know who she is. _

_"I don't mean the clinic, doc. I mean Beacon Hills," she smiled at him and looked around. _

_She felt the power that was holding her. The doctor knew very well how to protect himself. It was a good thing, it meant he's going to be a good help if she can convince him that she's not his enemy. And the best way to do that, she knew, was to be honest. Maybe it was time she tried trusting someone other than herself. Because by herself, she won't be able to win the war that was coming. _

_"I'm not here to hurt you or threaten you. I'm here for you to listen to me."_

_Dr. Deaton looked at the girl in front of him, seeking her eyes. She was right, he knew her brother, but with the last events, he was never sure who to believe. But she caught his eyes and never once looked away. _

_'Maybe she deserves a chance' he thought. _

_"Come in, Leyla," he spoke and opened the little door. _

_"Thank you," she said and walked slowly after him. _

_He guided her to his office and after asking if she'd like something to drink. She declined and he sat down, looking at her, expectantly. _

_"Well, it was easier in my head," she said and laughed nervously. He smiled, but still waited for her to begin. _

_"You know who I am," she finally started. It was better to get it out before she freaked out. He nodded, but kept silent, for what Leyla was grateful. "And I suppose you know why I'm here."_

_"I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure you're doing the right thing," Dr. Deaton answered, giving her a little time to collect her thoughts. _

_"It's the only possible thing to do," she said in a somber voice. "Sorry, but I'm not here to ask your permission to do that, I'll do it anyway. It just would be easier to not do it by myself. It would complicate everything. I can't let him live."_

_She stopped, out of breath. Talking about it always made her weak and she hated that about herself. But she swore to herself she'll put an end to it, even if was the last thing she'll do. _

_Dr. Deaton looked at her, inquisitively. She proved to be a little different than he expected her to be. But he still didn't knew if it was about revenge or something else, something better…for the greater good, even if it sounds ridiculous. _

_But he knew, whatever her motives were, Deucalion needs to be stopped, and nobody in Beacon Hills has that power, except her and her brother. _

_"I do understand it, but I'm in no position to help you," he smiled at her lightly. _

_"You are, just not like you think," she answered. "I need a way in … in McCall's company," she finished. _

_"Scott? You know him?" he asked. _

_"We're in some of the classes together. I can smell them, you know. And I __**did **__do my homework. I know where I've come, Dr. Deaton," Leyla informed him. _

_"You don't know even the half of it," he said to her. _

_"The Argents? The immune girl … Lydia? Stiles, the hyperactive teen? And Hale with his pack? Did I miss something?" she asked and laughed when the veterinar looked at her, confused. "I told you, I've done my homework."_

_"And you need their help," he said. _

_"Just as much as they need mine."_

* * *

Leyla sat on the window sill in her room, looking outside. She was replaying her conversation with Dr. Deaton. She thought he was more mysterious than herself, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. But she smiled netherless. She liked him, he had something that made her believe that he's a good person and if she sticks to the plan, he'll help her.

She knew she needed Dr. Deaton's help. For everything to work out like she planned, she needed the trust of McCall and his company. She wanted to go to Derek Hale first; he was, after all, the alpha. But Ryan, her brother, stopped her. He did most of their surveillance and observed much more than anyone else. And he saw something in that McCall kid. Leyla trusted him. Dr. Deaton also confirmed her thoughts – Scott McCall was more likely to listen _and _help her.

But she still needed to be careful.

She knew her thoughts weren't healthy. She was broken, but if anyone knew what she saw and how she was raised, no one would have said a word.

She never talked about it and most of time doesn't even think about it. She doesn't need pity and insignificant excuses from people who can feel sorry only for themselves. She knew very well who was guilty for the death of her family. She knew very well who lied to her all her life and tried to use her as a weapon. She knew who was killing like it was the easiest thing to do. And she was going to end it.

But she was smart enough to realize that by herself she was nothing, even though she was stronger than any other werewolf. She needed a team and she finally found it. Now, it was time to make friends.

She didn't like to use other people, but she had no choice. If that's what it takes to finish what she planned, then that's what she's going to do.

Something caught Leyla's green eyes.

She didn't want to believe it, but she was sure. It was McCall and Lahey.

One second and they disappeared.

'_They can't know I'm a werewolf. I hid it. How the hell did they find out?' _she thought.

She knew that other explanation for them to be there can't exist.

Something was going on and she needed to know _what._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**"Mystery"**

He starts noticing that his days become longer and longer and it gets much harder to open his eyes in the morning. And it kills him inside every time, because, lately, he understands that Allison isn't the main reason why it's so hard.

Of course, he loves her, more than he anticipated, more than he did. He doesn't care if he's called a love fool, because that's what he is. But Scott understands that getting back with her now becomes the least important goal in his life.

His life is constantly in danger. His mother's life is in danger, just like everyone he knows and cares. And the worst part in all that is he can't do anything.

They tried – tried to protect themselves. It didn't work as planned. They tried to attack. It failed too. The next best thing that came to Scott's mind was to ignore it. But the waiting was killing him. The thought of someone dying because of him or because of some werewolf… _any _werewolf…it was too much to bare.

"Scott, are you listening?"

Scott snapped out of his reverie. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Deaton," he apologized.

Dr. Deaton looked at him, attentive. He was concerned about Scott and about what was going on his mind.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Scott shook his head and started cleaning the desk after the last dog. "It's nothing, I'm…" he stopped in mid-sentence, turning to his boss.

"Actually…can I ask you something?"

The veterinarian nodded.

"Is it possible for a werewolf to hide his scent? I mean… is it possible for another werewolf not to feel him, even if they are in the same room?"

Dr. Deaton arched an eyebrow at Scott's question. Of all questions, that one surprised him. He didn't know why Scott was asking, if only… then he remembered the last events and realized the origin of Scott's question.

"Let me ask you a question. Tell me, did you feel Deucalion is a werewolf when you were with him in the elevator for the first time?"

Scott looked at him confused, than his eyes became big and a shocked expression took over his face.

"No, but…"

"Sometimes, when the werewolf has enough power, he can hide his scent from others, but not for long and it is, actually, a very rare occurrence. Most of the time, only a strong alpha can have that power," he explained.

"But is it possible that some werewolf feels it and another one doesn't?"

They stayed in silence for a few moments, in which both of them were contemplating their own suspicions.

"If I'm being honest, I've never heard of it," answered Scott's boss.

'_Then how the hell does Isaac feels she's a werewolf and I don't? And is she, really?' _he thought.

* * *

_"__I never pictured mom like this," she said, looking around the dusty furniture._

_"Like what?" asked Ryan. _

_Leyla sat on a chair, not caring that it was dirty. They were in an abandoned house, which, according to Ryan's memories of their mother and the information he found recently, was theirs. _

_She looked at her brother, seeing how his dark eyes wandered around the room. He was relieved that he found it, she knew it. She didn't feel anything, actually, but she didn't want to tell him that. He was feeling content and she was happy. After Clark died, they didn't have many happy moments. Not with their family. She tried not to think about Clark. Every time she thought about her eldest brother, she felt on the edge of tears. And she hated it. _

_"Well, you can't deny we're a screwed up family in a large line of screwed up families," she joked. _

_It was their way of dealing with it, dealing with the pain, the destruction, the suffering and the emptiness. Joking around and pretending to be tough – it worked on the outside and sometimes they could fool themselves, but it ended quickly. They were broken and they knew it. _

_"We're not a screwed up family, we have just one family member that's sick …you, at least, __**had**__ your mother…" _

_"She was your mother too, even if not by blood, Ryan, and you know it. I'm not going to let you think any other way," she interrupted him, roughly. _

_Ryan smiled and she retorted with the same gesture. _

_She loved his smile; it always makes her feel so… powerful, like she would overcome every obstacle. _

_She looked at him, more attentive this time. He was her brother, but looked nothing like her. He had dark hair, brown eyes with dark shades and thin lips, almost pale. He was attractive in his own way and she wasn't surprised every time they were together, girls were flirting with him. She made fun of him because of it. _

_"I know… it's just… you are a lucky girl to have such a mother," he said to her._

_"Yeah, maybe…I don't even remember her, Ryan. I didn't know her, so it's a little too much to say I'm lucky," she stopped, looking the other way, anywhere, but not her brother. "None of us was lucky…" she added, whispering. _

_Ryan didn't comment anything on that, because he knew she was right and it wasn't his place to say something. He thought exactly the same and one thing he isn't - is a hypocrite. _

_"We should make this place not so abandoned, don't you think?" he asked, changing the subject. He started going through the stuff that was just laying around there, full of dust. _

_His sister stood up and repeated his actions. There were a lot of books, toys and different things, mostly for children. _

_"It's like she was preparing this house for us… to live in it, like a normal family," she said, taking a toy in her hand. It was a lion and she __**actually**__ remembered it. It was __**her **__toy. She was shocked; she barely knew anything about her childhood. Sometimes she had bits and pictures of what once was, but they were only that – parts of something that could be easily unreal. Ryan was older than her and remembered much better. _

_"Or not," he said and Leyla turned to him quickly. _

_"What? Why?"_

_"I think you should read this. It's addressed to you."_

* * *

"You still don't believe me, right?"

Isaac was pissed. The have talked about the new girl almost constantly. Most of the time Isaac was spying on her, trying to separate the odd feelings he had when he was near her. Why he had that kind of stir around her, he didn't know. But the fact was, she was a werewolf and the needed to know what she was doing there. But Scott still hasn't felt anything about her, even though he talked to Dr. Deaton about it.

"I believe you, Isaac. I'm just not eager to do something about it," Scott answered.

"Why the hell not?" entailed in the conversation Stiles, with his usual quick words and active gestures.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" repeated Isaac after him.

Scott rolled his eyes, looking at his friends. They really didn't get it, especially Isaac. And Scoot understood him. He was feeling something that no one else did and it was torturing him, especially knowing that the last days Isaac was constantly having his eyes pointed at Leyla. It would have freaked him too.

But he wasn't going to rush into anything, because he didn't know a single piece of information about her. They have rushed before and it didn't end well at all.

"And you're not telling Derek about it, either," said Isaac again, irritated.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," muttered Stiles.

"And you know my reason for it, Isaac. The last time when we went for something we didn't actually know anything about, almost got him killed. I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. Until I know something real about her, I'm doing _nothing!_" answered Scott, explaining himself.

Isaac thought it over a few moments, but his determined look hasn't disappeared from his face.

"I'm still going to follow her; maybe I will find something more than just…"

He stopped from talking, finally noticing Stiles' insisting kicks in his arm and Scott's scared face.

"What the…?" he started, but couldn't finish that sentence either, seeing as behind him was standing the girl he was following the last days.

"So, you're the stalker, huh?" she asked and crossed her hands at her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Unexpected turn of events"**

She was sitting in the dark. _Again. _

It wasn't something unusual for her. It actually made it better – the darkness doesn't allow her to see everything clearer. And she doesn't want to. She was raised in the dark and it was the way she knew how to survive.

And she _did _survive.

It was hard, being kept outside of the world and then finding out why. She had days when dying was the best thing she could think of. She almost succeeded, but her brothers kept her alive. Clark was the one that kept her breathing, always repeating the same old phrase _'You'll get through this, baby Leyla. You're the strongest of us all'. _ She had no idea why he was saying it, but now she knew. It was a gift… and a burden all at once.

* * *

_"__So you're the stalker, huh?" she asked and crossed her hands at her chest._

_All three boys looked at her with the same shocked, and a little scared, expression. She wanted to laugh so badly, but the situation didn't allow her too. _

_She knew that if she shows a friendly attitude from the beginning, they won't be taking her serious and they won't believe her. She needed to prove to them how determined she was. _

_There was no doubt they knew she was a werewolf, but she needed a little bit more time. This involved a little bit more lying. One more lie meant nothing in her life. _

_So, she put the most severe expression she could muster and waited for their dumb explanation._

_"Just great," said Isaac, whispering. _

_Leyla arched a brow and, once more, barely restrained herself from bursting out laughing. _

_"I'm not a stalker," he said, explaining himself. _

_"Right, you just randomly are everywhere I am," she replied sarcastically. _

_Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but realized he got nothing. He couldn't tell her about her being a werewolf. He knew Scott was right – they had nothing on her. But not saying anything made him look like a maniacal stalker. _

_"Look, just get off my back, ok?" she finally said, seeing as Isaac was keeping silent and the other two guys were just looking at her like she was some kind of miracle. _

_'How the hell am I supposed to win with those guys?' she asked herself and walked out from them._

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Leyla almost jumped. Only her brother could take her by surprise.

"Stop doing it!" she yelled at him, but he started laughing.

"Doing what?" he asked, seemingly innocent. Leyla rolled her eyes at Ryan.

"You know what. Stop sneaking up on me, it unnerves me," she explained and bended to tie her shoes.

Ryan analyzed her. She was dressed in some leggings, a black hoodie and sport footwear. "You're going jogging? Now?" he asked.

"I _so _like it when you're not pretending to be an idiot," she joked and tied her long hair.

"Ha ha, you're so funny, I can't stand it," he replied, sarcastically.

Leyla just smirked and started walking. "I'll be back in an hour, I really need some training. And I think Lahey needs it too, he's been in the same position for far too long,"

She heard Ryan's laugh. "He's still following you?" he asked. When Leyla nodded, he giggled. "I still don't know how he realized you're a werewolf; I thought it's not possible."

"It isn't," she answered. "I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell curious," she winked at him.

"I'll get on it," he promised her, still smiling.

Leyla saluted him in a military way and got out of her house. She really needed a little bit of training. Ryan will have to find himself something to do. She was sure he won't even be home when she'll come back. Most of the time, he's in hiding. It isn't the most pleasant thing and most of the time she's afraid for him, but she knows – staying with her, where he can be recognized, is more dangerous.

And anyway, he had his own job. They were nothing without information. And finding out secrets was one of his most perfected skill.

* * *

She loved jogging in the night, it was more peaceful and no one was seeing her… well, not her case right now.

Leyla took another turn and Isaac did too. He tried his best to stay hidden, but it was getting difficult. '_She's good,' _he thought. He didn't have time to see where they were getting at, but he was curious, why, suddenly, she stopped, then the next moment she was running faster than previously. And then he heard noises.

"Freaking werewolves," he whispered when realized what was going on and started running after her.

Everything was happening too fast. He got to the lacrosse field just in time for a big fight. He saw Stiles holding tightly the lacrosse stick, ready to defend himself. Isaac wasn't sure if he would have been successful, because they were against werewolves. And for the worst part…the twins. But he was glad nobody was panicking.

Scott was already fighting with one of the twins. Isaac never could tell them apart and he didn't have time to concentrate on something so small right that moment. If the twins were there, it could easily mean that someone else from the alpha pack was near, if not the **whole** pack.

And then he saw _her. _She was transformed. Her red hair seemed longer and even… more red than he thought it was possible. She jumped high in the air and landed in front of Stiles, shielding him from one of the twins. Stiles made a few steps back, understanding that he won't make any difference if he will fight. He let her take the lead.

Isaac wanted to run to her, but changed his mind quickly. Leyla was handling herself pretty well. She was fast and determined, she knew where to hit exactly.

"McCall, help him!" she managed to yell and Isaac hasn't waited for another word. He rushed to his friend.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Aiden, dodging another kick from Leyla.

"This is really what concerns you now? Not the fact that I'm beating the crap out of you?" she smirked, throwing another punch at him. This time, her claws got to his skin. His face was covered in 5 deep cuts.

The alpha hissed in pain and Leyla saw how he was getting angrier. He jumped at her, but she knew it was a lost cause – he was losing his patience and his reason. He started making mistakes.

"Aiden, let's get out of here!" yelled his brother and before anyone noticed, they were out in the dark.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Leyla took her human form and exhaled loudly. Things weren't going as she planned. _At all. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"The explanation"**

Right that moment, Leyla understood that she wasn't to get out of there without telling them _at least _something.

Stiles was still holding the lacrosse stick. It didn't look good for her. Scott and Isaac didn't transform back.

"Would you relax?" she asked, looking at Scott and Isaac. "I haven't attacked you and I'm not the first day here. I think it's safe to say I'm not a threat," she reasoned with them.

Isaac arched a brow, amused, while Scott's expression hasn't changed.

"Look, we're going to talk, I'm not stupid, I know you're not going to let me go," she tried again and looked around.

They needed to get out of there and fast. The twins ran away pretty quick and you never know anything with Deucalion. They were putting themselves in danger if they keep staying on the field.

"We need to go some other place, now," she added.

"Yeah, nice try, but not gonna happen," said Isaac, showing his canines.

Leyla rolled her eyes. That guy was so impatient and impulsive, it annoyed her.

"She's right, Isaac. They can come back…" spoke Scott, more calmly than Leyla expected.

"And not alone," finished for him Leyla.

Scott threw her a concerned look, but she decided to ignore it. It wasn't exactly the right time to get into another fight when they still were on the field. She had things more important to think of. For example, what is she going to say to them? She needed their help, but she still had no idea how to convince them she is to be trusted. And by the look Isaac was throwing her, convincing him will be the hardest part.

"Okay, this is freaking me out! Can we **please **get out of here?! I almost died and… by the way, thank you for saving me," Stiles looked at Leyla, and then continued on his tirade. "Those two just wanted to kill us and you're sitting here, finding out whom the hell is she! Can it wait until I'm somewhere safe and not being followed by some alpha werewolves, or vampires or freaking ghosts?!"

Leyla never met someone like that person. Stilinski was one of the kind, that was for sure. Keeping herself from bursting out laughing, she just made a gesture with her hands and started walking.

* * *

Isaac followed her with his eyes. Getting 4 coffees for them, she waited for the change and never, even once, looked at their table, where he, Scott and Stiles were sitting.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, but was immediately stopped from talking by Scott, who reminded Stiles that she's a werewolf and could hear them.

Leyla smirked, but hasn't said anything. She was still thinking how to start the conversation she was dreading to have. But she had no choice.

_'Freaking twins, they __**really**__ needed to attack,' _she thought, bitterly.

"Ok, no more silence," started Isaac, when she returned with the coffees.

"Yeah, I'll second to that," Leyla said. "First of all, what the hell were you doing on the school field that late?"

After all, the best defense is a good offence, isn't it?

"We were training," answered Scott, ignoring her annoyed tone. He needed information from her and by being aggressive he won't find out anything. Giving a pointed look to Isaac and Stiles not to say something, he stared at her.

"Lacrosse? Really? In the middle of the night?!" she asked, sarcastically.

"Not your place to judge. You were jogging in the middle of the night!" spoke Isaac, annoyed. Scott rolled his eyes. Looks like his advertisement has been made in vain.

"Yeah, Lahey. But compared to you, I **can** defend myself pretty well, don't you think?" she retorted. When he tried to say something to her, she just raised a hand. "I don't wanna fight with you. It was pure luck I decided to train today," she explained.

"It wouldn't have changed a thing. They need me alive," spoke Scott, still calm.

Isaac didn't understand why his friend was so calm. He but he was glad he finally proved he was right. She _is _a werewolf. But now he understood she had a lot more secrets than he imagined. He was feeling it.

"Yes, they need you alive, but they don't need _him_ alive!" she barked at him, pointing at Stiles. "And for you it wouldn't have ended too pleasant."

"I can heal," he said again, proving his point.

"Yes, you can," she answered, this time more calmly. "But it would have hurt like hell. They still want to repay you for your little prank."

"How do you know about it?" asked Stiles. "Don't get me wrong, I have a loooot of questions right now, but it's difficult to choose, so…"

She laughed. For the first time that evening she allowed herself to laugh. She knew what kind of person Stilinski was, but he still managed to surprise her. When she caught the looks they gave her, she tried to calm herself.

"Enough," uttered Isaac. "I'm sick of our conversation, which doesn't really explain anything. Start talking," he turned his face to her and this time, she didn't even smile. He was serious.

How the hell is she supposed to tell them everything and make them believe her?

* * *

"Where have you been?!"

Leyla entered her house and saw her brother. She almost forgot about him, with the last events of the evening.

'_Shit, he's going to kill me' _she thought. But never mind that, she needed to tell him about what happened. He was the only one who supported her no matter what and knew the _whole _truth. She can't hide anything from Ryan and she _won't. _

"I ran into McCall's company," she said and threw herself on the bed.

Ryan kept silent for a few moments and Leyla knew he was staring at her.

"And before you start asking other questions, I had to tell them."

"Great," he mumbled and sat down near her. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"The alpha twins, they decided to attack McCall and Stilinski…those idiots were training for lacrosse," she explained, annoyed. "Who the hell does that, in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Well… _you_ were jogging in the middle of the night," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, but became serious the second after, when he saw his sisters' face.

"It was a rhetorical question," she said, even more annoyed.

"Okay, whatever, just tell me what happened,"

* * *

_"Now that you know who I am…" she started, but Isaac interrupted her. _

_"We knew earlier too, you know," he said, sounding a little arrogant. _

_Leyla arched an eyebrow at him. She was starting to really not like him. He was impulsive and had a really quick mouth. She supposed he didn't think too much before he said something. Maybe for someone that was funny, but not for her. She wasn't there to have fun. _

_"You never had proof, anyway," she replied. "Now, would you be so kind and let me finish?" she asked, using as much sarcasm in her tone as possible, before Lahey said something else that would throw her away from the conversation she wanted to have. _

_She saw with the corner of her eyes that he made a face, but decided to ignore it. She had more important things to do than to fight with him. _

_"You need my help…just as much as I need yours," she finally said, looking right in Scott's eyes. _

_She waited for a few seconds when it all will sink in. She knew there's going to be an outburst and she just needed to wait for it. _

_"Your... what? Help? Your help? Really?" _

_This time it was Stiles who couldn't contain himself. Leyla wasn't surprised, she knew someone will react like that; it was just a matter of time. But she ignored him. She needed to know what was McCall thinking. He was silent the whole time, just exploring her with his eyes. She didn't understand his reaction – from what she saw and what Ryan had told her, he wasn't the one to ignore something as important as she was – a new werewolf in his town, especially with Deucalion in the picture. Something was keeping him silent and she needed to know what. She didn't realize he was so secretive. Or maybe he was rational, which was actually clever on his part, but made things difficult for her. _

_"Why did you come to us?" he asked, finally speaking. _

_She hasn't even blinked, still searching for something. Something to tell her about his reaction. Was he considering it? Was he acting? What was going on with him?_

_"I think you know the answer to that question," she answered him. "I don't know about your plans, but I need him dead."_

_"Whom?" he asked again. _

_This time she stared at him, shocked, but soon realized he wanted for them to be on the same page. _

_"Do I need to spell it out for you?" she made a pause, but saw the same looks on Stilinski and Lahey. "Great," she rolled her eyes. She made a pause and then took a deep breath. _

_"Deucalion. I want him dead. And I'm sure you're not dying of love for him," she commented and heard Isaac muttering something that resembled "yeah, you can bet on it". _

_"And why would we need your help?"_

_"Because, just like you, he needs me alive… McCall, I'm not playing with you."_

_She saw in their eyes how they doubted her words. She knew it would have happened. Everything was going according to her plan. She understood them. She would have acted the same in their situation. But that didn't mean she wasn't pissed. _

_"Why do you need him dead? Did he do with your pack the same he does with others? That's why he needs you alive?" _

_She heard Stiles asking question after question, but she wasn't sure it had any sense to answer. By the looks of it, they didn't believe one word she said. Did it really matter if she told them why she wanted him dead? _

_That exact moment, Clark's words came into her mind: "__**Trust the people you want to trust you, baby Leyla. It gets easier when you're not alone"**_

_Maybe she really needed to give them the benefit of a doubt and open up a little bit more. _

_"You can say that," she answered, looking at Stilinski, then turning her head to Scott, again. "He killed my family - my mom, my brother… you can easily guess why I want him dead. With him there is no other option." _

_She felt their looks again – of course…pity. She hated it and realized why she wasn't so eager to tell them about her reasons. But then she looked at Isaac, he looked calm and the shocking part … there was no pity in his eyes. But he looked at her with a little bit more understanding than before. _

_"Listen, I'm not here to tell you the story of my life, I don't want to and you don't need it," she tried desperately to change the subject of the conversation. Isaac's look was burning through her skin. "Even though I don't look like it, I am much stronger than you can imagine… and that strength is enough to kill him. You won't succeed without me, __**which **__I can guarantee." _

_"Don't you think a little bit too much of yourself?" asked Scott. _

_Leyla smirked. "Maybe I do, but that don't necessarily means it's not true, McCall," she answered. _

_"You can't just sit here and expect us to believe you, just like that," he retorted. _

_She nodded. She never did, but she was content. Her words got to them, which meant they needed a little bit more time, but they were on her side. _

_"You're right, I can't. And, as a matter of fact, I don't, either," she stood up, leaving her cold coffee unfinished. "Find me when you're ready to listen to me and when you know what a genetic alpha is. Then we'll talk."_

_She made a few steps, but stopped abruptly. She was still near their table. Without turning her head towards them, she said:_

_"You're playing a game… and the worst part is, you're playing __**his**__ game. And you don't even know his fucking rules."_


End file.
